


夜行空城

by yksinainen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yksinainen/pseuds/yksinainen





	夜行空城

严格来说那不是夜色，那是凌晨四点列宁格勒惨淡的白夜，天空黯淡了下去，但东边总是有一丝泛紫的白光，灰白色的月亮俯视城市和河流，微弱的天光在涅瓦河的的铁路桥上破碎。

 

　　零星的行人从桥上走过，脚步轻浮，从北边到南边。他们从他的身边经过，却没有浪费精力相互多看一眼。漫无目的的夜游者之间，一个秘密和另一个秘密擦肩而过，一个影子和另一群影子，相互融合又迅速分离，却不必言说。

 

　　路人不知道他从新世纪的新首都慌忙地逃离，不知道将会有一个决议将列宁格勒带进另一个新名字开始的新历史。他们一瞬间的直觉只能看见一个漫无目的，脚步轻浮的夜游行人，似乎是从陀思妥耶夫斯基的小说里走出来。他的心中确实也被各种现实的不现实的思绪填满涌上心口的不仅仅是癫狂的臆想，就连早餐匆匆吃下的酸奶油也来凑了一份热闹。

 

　　他在桥面的人行道上走过，涅瓦河上的晨雾开始慢慢集聚，宽阔的车道上湿润的水泥路面在闪光。更远一点，那个曾被记录在无数档案中的芬兰车站墙面依旧斑驳陈旧，电车打着黄色的照明大灯叮叮当当地，沿着地面上黑色的轨道从彼得堡开进列宁格勒，又将开进彼得格勒。

 

　　他认为他自己熟识这个城市，那些从前的日子，眼泪，平缓的河水，和下游淤积的沼泽。当这里还是因格利亚之时，他曾见证那些石块被埋进湿地如同良愿在节日被许诺。他看见其他的人在纵横的涅瓦水系上来来往往，走过无数的桥梁，他在建造之初就期待着一个世界之城的未来图景：诗人和艺术家，权贵和知识分子像夏日涅瓦河丰盈的河水一样涌入。然后一切正如所有人所愿。

 

　　闷罐车从斯堪的纳维亚开来，青铜塑像站在高台上，被人群簇拥。冬宫和斯莫尔尼宫，理想曾在这里成形，城市本身强行挣脱其过去的一切，无数的人唉声叹气地或者悄无声息地走开，属于其他人的因格利亚被搬空又被另一批陌生人填满。那些陌生人在日后漫长的年头里微笑和哭泣，诅咒和沉默，遗忘那些曾居于此的居民。新的公民忍受着年久失修的门铃，总是排着长队的外文书店，再也等不到他们旧日的客人。

 

　　旧日的客人。他在广场前转过身，芬兰车站之外，旧日的“客人”正静静地站在列宁铜像之下，紫色的领带衬托出他如同天边朝晖的彼得堡紫色的眼睛。那双眼睛平静地望向他。

 

　　他眨了眨眼睛，这一切不是幻觉，在一个时代行将结束之时他看见那个旧日的客人回到这里，那个来自芬兰车站目的地的客人。他的客人站在他的城市里自如地像在赫尔辛基的街头，像千百年来就应该站在这里一样。电车暖黄的灯光照向那个人金色的头发，阴影退让又折回。那个人之上，列宁像迎着河流的方向手臂前伸，眼神穿过晨雾好像要尽力看清那个谁也琢磨不透的未来。

 

　　“所以你坐着火车过来是特地来见证这一切的芬兰化吗，提诺？”他忍住胃里翻腾的不适。

 

　　他的客人只是看着他，眼神平静，或许带一点嘲讽。那个人站的远远的，甚至不愿与他靠近，于是他向前走了几步，像是故意要挑战那个人的安全距离一样，他甚至脱口而出了“芬兰化”这个难听的词汇，只想让他旧日的客人的平静表面崩溃，可丝毫没有奏效。

 

　　他开始觉得这个白夜是难以忍受的混沌，那个眼神说明了很多的东西，也否认了很多事情。那完全不像是提诺正常的表情。他记得五十年前这双紫色眼瞳中的愤怒和无助，绝望和麻木，无时无刻不充盈着强烈的个人情感。但今天，所有历史的遗影全无，甚至连情绪也没有。那眼神就像是先知，让他脊背发凉。

 

　　他们就这样对立了许久，直到白夜渐渐变成白日，芬兰车站的座钟指向清晨六点。城市在醒来，他之前可以任意摆布的跟随者用先知一般的神情注视着他，注视着整个城市，像注视着一座空城。

 

　　一个诗人们无以为栖的空城，一个知识分子的空城，他猛然发现，他已经记不清列宁格勒里最后一个诗人喑哑是什么时候了。

 

　　他终于发现，整个城市的色彩已经消隐，在无数诗句中照应的隐喻和意象渐渐消失，列宁格勒不会消失，因为它早已不存在，晨钟响起，汽笛长鸣，提诺毫不留恋地转身而去，和七十年前那辆到芬兰车站的列车相反的是，第一班开往芬兰图尔库的的列车正等待出站。


End file.
